Search For Truth
by River Eagle
Summary: AU to TPM, sorta. Set ten years before TPM. What if the Jedi Order finds Anakin Skywalker when he is a baby, not as a tenyearold slave?
1. Prolouge

Her dull brown eyes darted back over her shoulder.  They were coming for her.  Not knowing how she knew, she pulled the small bundle closer to her and ran.  Trees, branches, thorns snapped at her, telling her to give up.  Tears formed in her muddy brown eyes.

Never in her life did she want them to take her precious cargo off her.  She stopped mid-flight as a three-metre drop fell in front of her.  She needed to hide her baby.  Not caring for her own safety, she jumped, holding the bundle closer still to her.  To her surprise she landed upright, with no major injuries.  Breaking into a sprint, she tried to run as fast as she could go, to no avail.

She wanted to see him grow, to live.  She wanted to be the best mother she could be without letting him go.  And she knew, in her heart of hearts, this could not be so.  She had to let him go.  This, she felt, was the last time she would see him in living flesh, and she wanted to steal a few last moments with him.

She stopped running.  Turning slowly, she found herself in an ancient ruin.  Quickly moving to one of the more sheltered overhangings of stone, she placed the small bundle under it, covering the baby with the shawl around her shoulders.

"Goodbye, my angel," she whispered.  With her back turned, the woman walked back the way she came, never once looking over her shoulder at her child.  Tears fell freely as she worked up courage to move one step further away.  _Never look back.  You won't be able to let him go again, _she told herself silently.  _Don't ever look back.  You can't help him.  He needs more than a slave's life.  I can't do this!!  _She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  She could hardly see him hidden in the ruins.  _I can't leave him there._

_But I have to.  I don't want them to find him._  She needed to lead them further and further away from him and his hiding place.  She ran.


	2. Chapter 1

The few Jedi gathered in the Council Chamber on Coruscant sat silently. Mace Windu's grave voice cut in on the solemn moment. "We need to know what's happening in the Yavin System. And find out what these slave traders are up to."

"Agree, I must," Yoda said. "Few days, since they arrived there." Yoda looked at the ten others in the eye before turning to lock his gaze with Mace Windu.

"I'll check it out," Mace stated, calmly. "I'll take my Padawan and we'll leave immediately."

"Find what you will, Master Windu." Mace gave a regal nod. "May the Force be with you," Yoda added, and the phrase was echoed around the chamber.

* * *

He pulled his cloak around his shoulders to fend off the rain. Barely able to see four metres away, Mace stood at the Jedi Landing Platform, waiting for his apprentice to show up. The Mon Calamari came scurrying through the pelting rain with the figure of Ki-Adi-Mundi following him.

"May the Force be with you," he said as the two came within earshot of Mace.

"May the Force be with you," Mace replied. He nodded slightly and climbed aboard the ship behind his apprentice.

* * *

Yoda lifted his beady eyes up to look at Even Piell walking into the Jedi Training room. "Do you know what the slavers are up to, Master?" Piell asked as he stopped walking to stand in front of the small Jedi Master.

"Unsure, I am."

Piell removed his outer cloak and sat, cross-legged, opposite Yoda. "What's happened?"

"Pain, I feel. Sadness. Anger."

"Situated around whom?"

"A woman," Yoda replied. "She is in pain."

"From?"

"A boy, I see. She has been taken and the boy has been left. Terrible danger, the boy is in."

* * *

Mace Windu looked over to his apprentice. "Johannes, we're here." The Mon Calamari looked up at the Jedi Master with eyes wide. Without saying a thing, he got up and followed Mace down the ramp of their ship.

Yavin IV was peaceful. Mace and Johannes lock gaze and made their way to the ruin. Johannes ran his hand along the cold stone of the first building as they entered.

"Master, what happened here?"

"It's the remains of a Jedi Temple. It was destroyed during the Sith Wars," Mace replied. "No one has stepped onto this moon's surface for a millennia."

"Until now."

"We must find the boy, before it's too late," Mace whispered.

"What boy?"

"Master Yoda told me that there is a boy here. That boy is in danger."

"In how much danger?"

"In enough danger that if we don't find him before they do, we'll pay for it with our lives. The slavers are hunting for him. And if they find out we're here, they'll hunt for us too." Mace looked at his apprentice. "We must be extra careful. We don't know how dangerous these slavers can be. They could be relentless."

"I know, Master," Johannes replied. "We need to thoroughly search this place." He started by beginning walking a perimeter around the ruins.

* * *

It was five hours later when Mace and Johannes came upon the third ruin. So far, they hadn't found a trace of the child. They had found hints of the slavers and tracks leading in all directions.

"I feel we are getting close," Mace whispered as they neared the ruin.

"There is a disturbance here, Master," Johannes whispered back. "There is a mixture of Light and Dark, more concentrated than in the other ruins."

"This was the main stronghold of the Sith. Many Sith died here, as well as Jedi. The main part of the Wars took place on this spot."

Johannes' sensitive ears picked up a small whimper in the eerie silence.

"He's here, Master," he said. "I can hear him." Johannes scanned the ruins carefully. He noted a small overhanging which could hide a child. Though he kept his eyes darting back to the overhanging, he continued his scan of the ruins. Johannes headed over to the overhanging. Bending down, he found the child tucked away underneath. "I found him, Master. He's here."

Mace had his lightsaber in his hand. Without thumbing it on, he mouthed the word 'go' to his apprentice. Johannes, sensing danger, gathered the child into his arms and ran into the forest. Mace watched the Mon Calamari disappear; he then turned with quick reflexes and blocked blaster fire directed at him.

* * *

Mace stood with his arms folded inside his cloak. He had distracted the attention of the slavers from the boy and Johannes. Being searched several times, Mace felt incomplete without his lightsaber. The dark eyes darted around the camp. His gaze fell on one young woman. _She's Force sensitive._

Mace approached the woman. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She started. "I'm sorry," he said. The muddy face was fearful. Mace smile slightly and his eyes showed compassion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mace Windu."

"You're a Jedi?" Mace nodded. He sat down beside her. "Have you come to save me?"

"Not exactly. I'm a prisoner here, too."

The woman burst into tears. "I don't want them to find him."

"Whom?"

"My baby. I hid him."

"My apprentice found him and hopefully he has escaped with the child."

"Is he to be a Jedi?"

Mace nodded, again. "The Force is strong in him."

"I know. I knew what I was facing and didn't want him to be this. He deserves better than a slave's life."

Mace shifted his gaze around the camp. _This is going to be a long confinement. _There were guards everywhere!

* * *

Johannes sat in the cockpit of the small ship with the baby boy nestled in one of his arms. His Master had not returned yet and he felt he needed to go. He managed to turn the engines on with one hand, but flying would be a little more difficult. Quickly moving to place the babe on a cot, Johannes moved back to the cockpit.

He needed to get out and he was leaving his Master behind. _Think of the child first, _he kept telling himself. _Master Windu knows what he's doing. _Johannes was thankful he was no followed or tracked as he blasted his way to Coruscant.

Blaster fire was shot as Johannes lifted off in his Jedi Ship. Several slavers burst into the small clearing, all armed and aimed at the ship. But there was nothing they could have done. The boy had escaped in the hands of the Jedi.

The leader cursed. Knowing that he had to take sole responsibility for this, he indicated to his men to go back to camp.

* * *

He was the last one back. Caption came over to him. "You had trouble with the other Jedi?"

"Yes, sir. He got away, sir."

"What about the boy?"

"With the boy, sir."

Caption cursed at him and spat into his face. "Do you know how important that child is?" Caption finally yelled at him.

"No, sir."

Mace turned his head and tried not to listen to any more. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the peaceful face of the woman asleep a few feet from him. His apprentice had escaped with the child, and the child was still in danger.

He froze. Listening harder, he must have been mistaken. "—Darth Sidious. He will be—" _Darth Sidious? Who in the galaxy is he?_

* * *

Johannes landed the craft with grace on Coruscant. Picking up the crying child, he rocked him back and forth. He walked down the ramp of the ship and was greeted by Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Yoda has a class at the moment. Where is Master Windu?"

"He was taken, by the slavers." Johannes' sharp eyes darted to the teenaged boy behind Qui-Gon. "I need to speak with the Council immediately."

Yoda plodded along with his cane with Master Eeth Koth when Obi-Wan came looking for them.

"Master Yoda, Master Koth," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Eeth acknowledged the fourteen-year-old. "What's troubling you?"

"Johannes has returned from his mission and has requested an audience of the Council. Master Qui-Gon and I met him at the landing bay. He appeared distraught."

* * *

Johannes stood in the middle of the Council Chamber with the babe he had rescued in his arms. One seat remained vacant. He winched. _That seat belongs to Master Windu, _he thought to himself. The Mon Calamari blinked and looked down at the child in his arms.

"We arrived on the surface of the fourth moon of the Yavin System. I knew something was troubling Master Windu, but wasn't sure what. As we entered the first ruin, I felt a disturbance in the Force. Master Windu told me we had to find the child at all costs.

"It took us five hours to search the first two ruins and reach the third. I heard him whimper softly. It was hard to distinguish individual Force presences, as there was a higher concentration of Light and Dark Forces in the ruin itself.

"I found the boy hidden underneath a small outcrop of stone. As I looked back over my shoulder, Master mouthed the word 'go' at me. I knew I had to get the child out of there. I picked him up and ran, leaving Master Windu to fight off our attackers. I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that I barely escaped with my life, and the life of the child." Johannes' dark eyes scanned the faces of the Jedi Masters, letting his news sink in. "Did I do the right thing?"

"The safety of the child, your mind was on," Yoda replied, his green head nodding. "Master Windu knew his job, and did it well."

"We are leaving him to the slavers then, Master?"

"If we have to, yes," Ki-Adi-Mundi answered. "Master Windu will find a way out."

Tears pooled in the back of Johannes' eyes. _Master, _he whispered in the Force.

"Not leave him, we will," Yoda said.

Johannes nodded slowly, a smile playing at his lips.

"Who, then, is this child?" another of the council members asked.

"That, my friend, is what we have to find out."

* * *

Mace sat alone in his cell. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes. Four walls and a door. Nothing spectacular. Running a hand over his dark scalp, Mace knew he'd been in worse situations.

He reached out to the Force and focused it finely. There was no better time than now to meditate.

* * *

Food was brought to him a few hours later. Mace was grateful for the decency of these slavers, even if they were ruthless to humanity.

It was the second meal of the day and Mace knew his body was telling him it was evening. Taking the dry bread, Mace dipped it into the cylinder of clear water, trying to soften it so it could be edible.

"Thank you," he said to the guard as he walked out the door. Mace got no reply. He placed the semi-soft bread in his mouth and swallowed. He quickly competed the rest of the meal. Lying back on the wooden slab, his mind wandered to the young woman. _Where is she? Nobody deserves this._

* * *

She cowered in the corner of the room. Tears trickled down her cheeks as the figure loomed overhead. She moved with the blow as he struck her across the cheek. Her cheek stung painfully, and she glanced back up at her tormentor.

"Where is he?"

Sealing her lips, the woman looked away. Nobody will take her child from the Jedi. _It is his destiny to be a Jedi. _Blocking out her tormentor's face, she closed her eyes and thought of her family. Her father had been a Jedi—and had been expelled for being 'attached', to her mother.

He hit her again. "Tell me!!" he screamed at her. The muddy brown eyes looked up at him, daring him to hit her again. She knew they couldn't get anything useful from her. "Where is your son?" the interrogator spat into her face. If she answered now, she knew she'd reveal something, but any longer, she knew she would crack. "I am not going to ask again. I'm getting tired of waiting. Tell me where he is!"****


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Mace awoke with a start. His hip was throbbing painfully from being kicked. "Get up," someone snarled. A tunic and a pair of trousers were thrown at him. "Wear them." Mace sat up and looked around. One of the guards was in the room, standing by the door. "Hurry up. We don't have all day," he growled.

Mace complied. The material was coarse, rough against his dark skin. "Move," he was commanded. "Get up." He was jabbed in his side with the guard's blaster. Mace stood and moved to the cell's door. He felt the blaster being pressed into his back between his shoulder blades. "Hurry up, damn it!" the guard screamed behind him. He continued out the door. Closing his eyes, Mace breathed deeply. He needed to act, and act quickly.

The guard never saw it coming. Mace turned and had knocked the blaster out of the guard's hand. Calling the blaster to him, he knocked his opponent out with the blunt of the blaster.

Mace dragged the unconscious man into his cell, locking it behind him. He peered down the corridor.

* * *

"Master Yoda, what am I supposed to do?" Johannes asked. There was one thing he was glad of, and that was that the child was no longer in his care.

"You are to stay here."

"But—" Johannes began before realising he shouldn't question the diminutive Jedi Master. "Yes, Master." Yoda began to move away. "Have you heard any more from Master Qui-Gon?"

"No. No word from Master Windu, either."

Johannes bowed his head. His master was still captive. And there was nothing the Jedi Masters could do to save him. _Master Windu is smart. He'll find a way out of his captivity._

"Something wrong, Padawan?"

"I was thinking of Master Windu, Master. He's like a father to me. I don't want to lose him."

"A fighter, Master Windu is."

* * *

Her eyes darted around. It was strangely quiet. Too quiet. _What's happening?_ She got up and walked to the door. The door was locked and she couldn't get it to move. She was getting bored. The small cell was confining. A shadow moved in front of the door. Keys turned in the lock. It creaked as it was pushed open.

Cowering back into a corner, the woman knew they had come to take her some place else. The rough hands pulled her to her feet. She was pushed out the door violently. Gripping her upper right arm, the rough slaver shoved her down the corridor to another part of the ship.

Being roughly treated, she wondered where she was being taken. The last place she expected was to step out into sunlight—but as she was roughly pushed outside, she knew something different was happening. She got up from where she rolled in the sand, and looked up at her companion. It was Mace. Her jaw dropped several inches and then she ran back up the ramp and threw her arms around his neck.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"With the Force." He looked back over his shoulder to look at the ship. "We need to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" she questioned as they moved down the ramp.

"Away." Mace turned back to the ship as Caption came down the ramp. "Run!!" he yelled at the woman. His dark eyes widen as he noted a lightsaber hanging from the belt of Caption.

She gasped and looked at Mace. "Run!" he yelled at her again. Turning, she ran across the scorching desert. Mace looked at his opposer. "I'll take that, thank you," he said as he reached out with the Force to retrieve his lightsaber from Caption's belt.

"No!!" Caption shouted, trying to stop the lightsaber jump from his belt. The purple blade thumbed on. He drew his blaster and fired at Mace. Mace deflected each blow, running back toward Caption. Sweeping the head off Caption, Mace didn't wait to see if any more slavers would come out of the ship. He turned and ran after the woman.

They finally slowed as they entered the first settlement. "Where are we?"

"On Tatooine, I think," Mace replied. "Yes, it's Tatooine." He looked down at her, and smiled.

"How are we going to get out of here? They'll be hunting for us."

"I know they are. I don't know how we're getting out. We have to keep running. They'll never stop hunting you."

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

He looked around the rough homes. A Toydarian fluttered up to him. "Stranger, need a ship?" Mace turned to regard him. He nodded. The Toydarian pointed to a club. "Check in there. Usually there'll be someone who will take you to wherever you want to go."

"Thanks," Mace said and made his way into the club. He was followed by his shadow.

* * *

Mace looked over to the sleeping woman. He leaned back against the wall. They had found passage to the Alderaan system. There was something about her that attracted him to her.

He sighed. Being a Jedi required commitment. And he couldn't think of anything else but her. He didn't even know her name. He knew nothing about her, except that she was Force sensitive and had a child.

He needed to concentrate. What was he to do? His commitment was to the Jedi. Attachment was forbidden for Jedi. Captain Déagol came out of the cockpit.

"We'll be approaching Alderaan in a couple of hours."

"Thanks."

"What was so important that you needed to get off Tatooine straight away?"

Mace looked at him. "Have you ever heard not to question a Jedi?"

"You're no Jedi!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"Mace Windu, Jedi Master. I am a senior member of the Jedi Order, as I am on the Council."

Mace knew Déagol didn't believe him. "Yeah, right," Déagol scoffed. "Mace Windu is not black."

Mace laughed. "You obviously know nothing about the Jedi Council. Or the Jedi for that matter. Tell me, have you ever seen Mace Windu?"

Déagol seemed to try and think. "I don't think so. No, I haven't. I've only heard about him."

"There you go. I can tell you that I haven't seen you."

* * *

They landed safely on Alderaan. Mace escorted his charge off the smuggler's ship. "Thank you," he told the captain.

"No. Thank _you_," Déagol said.

Mace turned and with the woman, moved off. The Organas met them. Mace smiled at the small boy.

"You're safe, Master Windu."

"Thanks to the Force."

"Who is this lovely woman?"

"I'm Skywalker. Most people call me that."

Mace froze. He knew that name. "Master Windu?"

"Jonas Skywalker was your father's name, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He died when I was four. Ani reminds me of him with his blue eyes and wisps of sandy-blond hair."

Mace closed his eyes. "Jonas was a good friend. We hardly spoke after he ran off with that woman."

"My mother," young Skywalker said. "Her name was Janelle. My name's Shmi, by the way."


	4. Chapter 3

Johannes looked up as Yoda entered the meditative chamber. Qui-Gon and his apprentice followed in after the Jedi Master.

"Have you heard anything from Master Windu?" Johannes asked.

"Not yet. I'm sorry," Qui-Gon replied. "He may still be in the hands of the slavers."

The Mon Calamari blinked. "He's not. He's on Alderaan. But he's safe, for now."

"How did he get there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Master Windu is strong in the Force. A fighter, he is."

Johannes smiled. He was proud to be Master Windu's apprentice. "And we still don't know who this child is."

Yoda looked away. He was sure of whom the child's ancestors were.

"Master Yoda?"

* * *

Mace looked up at the darkened sky. Pulling the rough tunic closer to him, his mind flew to his apprentice and the child. _So he's Jonas' grandson. No wonder this Sidious wants him. But who is he? This Sidious? _He turned as he felt Shmi's presence coming out onto the balcony. Smiling at her, Mace walked to her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Alderaanie evenings are always beautiful."

"You've been here before?"

"Several times. I've had dealings with the Organas before." Mace saw worry flicker across the muddy brown eyes of Shmi. "Don't worry about him. I will never let anything happen to him. Not if I ever have any say. Who is his father?"

Mace saw Shmi recoil. Closing his eyes, he realised he had brought up a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry."

Giving Shmi time to recover, Mace moved indoors. "Don't be, Mace. If you are to train him, you need to know." Mace turned back to her. Shmi turned around slowly. "There was no father. The slavers have been chasing me ever since my fiancée abandoned me to the streets of Coruscant."

"How did you end up on Yavin IV?"

"A week after Anakin was born, I flew, with him in my arms, anywhere away from Coruscant and Darth Sidious' spies. Yavin happened to be the planet I landed on. They chased me for two weeks before I abandoned Ani in the ruin. A few hours later, I was woken up by you."

"Ani's safe, for the moment," Mace said.

"I know. The Jedi will look after him well."

Mace picked up a different feeling from Shmi—one of regret. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

"I feel as though I'm not going to see Ani again. I gave him up once. I don't think I can do it again."

Mace felt tear fill his eyes. He blinked them away. Shmi needed comforting now, not his pity. She leaned against his chest and cried. Mace held her hesitantly, but compassionately as tears fell from the deep depths of his dark eyes.

* * *

Johannes made eye contact with the fourteen-year-old padawan of Master Qui-Gon. There had been no word from Master Windu. Obi-Wan gave him a boyish smile. An image flickered in front of Johannes. He jumped to his feet.

"Master!"

"Johannes. Is the boy safe?"

"He's in the crèche. Master, what's wrong?"

The image flickered, seeing the padawan of Qui-Gon in the room also. "Obi-Wan, is Master Jinn around?"

"He'll be here in a few moments, Master."

"Protect Skywalker at all costs. Johannes, meet me on Myrkr." The image faded slightly and then disappeared altogether.

Qui-Gon entered the room. Johannes breathed deeply and rose. "Master Qui-Gon," he said, bowing, before exiting the room.

"Padawan."

"Yes, Master?"

"We're going to Alderaan."

"Master Windu—" Obi-Wan started before trailing off.

"What about Master Windu?"

"He said that Skywalker must be protected at all costs. Johannes is meeting him at Myrkr."

That stopped Qui-Gon dead still. He hadn't heard that name since Jonas was kicked out of the Jedi Order.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Discovered the identity of the boy, did you?"

"Yeah, sort of. His name is Skywalker."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Think he is, do you, Jonas' grandson?"

"I've only met Jonas once, Master. I wouldn't know."

"But see, I have, your opinion."

* * *

Johannes landed on Myrkr with absolutely no trouble. _What in the galaxy? _A dark figure beckoned to him from the shadows.

"Johannes! We're being watched. Follow me."

"Master!"

"Shush," Mace hissed. "I dare not show myself with you. They are hunting for us. They want Ani so much. And we're their link."

"Do they know who you are?"

"They've never seen me or heard my name. Now, be quiet."

Johannes followed silently behind Mace. It was ten minutes before they reached their destination. He found himself in torchlight.

"Where are we?"

"Shush!" Shmi hissed.

"They were following us. They want to know where we are."

"Who?" Mace silenced him with a glare.

They heard troops pass overhead. After five minutes of waiting, Mace turned to Johannes. "I don't know who they are. They're in league with Sidious."

"Who's he?"

"That's what we have to find out, Padawan." His dark eyes locked with Johannes.

"Who are you?"

"Shmi Skywalker. You must be Johannes."

"Yeah, I am. You're the mother of the boy?"

Shmi nodded. "How is he?"

"Fine. Master Qui-Gon is looking after him. Master Windu, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to wait and see."

Johannes felt Mace glow in the Force. "What are—"

"We're going," Mace cut off his apprentice. Shmi lead the way to the surface. Mace crouched beside her. Mace indicated to the forest. "Go, quick." Shmi darted into the shadows. Johannes came up behind his master. "Follow me in five seconds," Mace commanded as he drew his lightsaber. "They'll be coming back around soon."

"Yes, Master."

"May the Force be with you," Mace said and disappeared into the gloom.

Johannes drew his lightsaber. He waited and then ran after his master. One of the locals saw him as they rounded the corner of a building. "Hey!" they yelled, pointing at the dark figure running. "STOP!!!!!!"

Johannes kept on running. The local pulled out his blaster and fired at him. The silver blade was thumbed on, forming a shield of light around its wielder. Mace and Shmi crouched in the gloom, watching Johannes and his shield of silver light. The blade disappeared. So did Johannes. Shmi fell back, stunned.

Mace got up and moved further into the woods. Shmi looked up at him and decided to follow him. "Where's Johannes?"

"He's coming," Mace answered and fell silent.

They were soon joined by a third figure. "Hello, Master."

"Johannes," Mace replied. "We need to go."

"Follow me," the Mon Calamari said. "We'll need to get to the ship."

Mace nodded. Johannes took off in the opposite direction from the ship. Shmi came behind him and Mace took the rear. They doubled back the way they came. Shmi looked confused as she turned to view Mace.

"Don't worry. Johannes knows where to go. He's just making it harder for them to find us."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Johannes sat in the cargo bay of the small ship. He was cross-legged and alone. What was he to do? The feeling he was receiving through their training bond was confusing him. Mace came and sat opposite him. Johannes knew that he shouldn't question his master.

"Don't worry. It's confusing for me too."

"Master, I always thought you didn't have human emotions like normal people."

"I'm only human. I've avoided it, Padawan."

"You've tried not to get distracted by emotions you knew would get you into trouble with the Order, after working so hard to become a Jedi?"

"Yes. And it hasn't always worked."

The seventeen-year-old Mon Calamari smiled. Master Windu had surprised him at times and this was one of those times.

"Johannes, I need to tell you about the information I found out in the slavers' camp."

"Useful information?"

"It depends on how we use it. Some of these slavers are working for somebody called Darth Sidious. You would have heard me use this name before. I've heard hardly anything about who he is, but I feel great evil will come from this creature, if we don't act now. The name is feared greatly by the slavers. We need to find out what or who this creature is."

Johannes nodded, looking deep into the dark eyes of Mace Windu. He got up and said, "Where do we start?"

"Just a minute, Johannes. There is some more information that you need to know." Johannes sat back down. "This Darth Sidious creature wants the boy. Anakin Skywalker must be important to this creature's plans. We need to find out why. And what his not having a father has to do with Sidious' plans."

"The child has no father?"

"No he doesn't. He only has a mother."

"How can that be true?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that he must be protected at all costs. He may be the chosen one."

"The one who will bring balance? How can this be so?"

"I can feel it."

The two sat silently together for several minutes before Shmi entered, looking for Mace. She realised that the two were deep in mediation.

The Mon Calamari was the first to speak to her. "Lady Skywalker, there is something that I'd like to ask you." Mace caught his eye, warning him not to step too far over the line. "I'm intrigued by the boy. I'd like you to tell me a little about him."

"Such as?"

"My Padawan is curious about very young children. Johannes, Anakin is only a few weeks old."

"Yes, Master."

"I need to contact Master Yoda," Mace said softly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Master."

Mace got up and shuffled past Shmi. Johannes followed him out the door. Contacting Master Yoda was harder than first expected, but finally the diminutive Jedi's image appeared above the holo-communicator.

"Master Windu."

"Master Yoda. I feel the need to explain some facts I've found out about the boy. Also why these slavers want him…"

* * *

Johannes and Mace shared a sickened glance as they peered out at the world around them. In no terms could they go back to Coruscant with Shmi. Too much was at stake. Neither of them were looking forward to dealing with the Hutts, but technically, they were in Hutt space. Nal Hutta was the capital world of the Hutts, even though they controlled many other systems.

Johannes' boots clicked down the metallic ramp. "Why are we here, Master?"

"I explained it to you, earlier, Padawan. We are here to protect Lady Skywalker, and to find as much as we can about these slavers."

"And who they're working for. Are you sure we will find information about this Sidious here?"

"Nal Hutta may be controlled by the Hutts, young Padawan, but many in the service are Bounty Hunters. Bounty Hunters can be used for many reasons, and our 'friend' may have hired some of these to get to the bottom of this crisis we seem to have created. Be on your guard."

* * *

Darth Sidious snarled. Nal Hutta. So they were on Nal Hutta. His apprentice shifted behind him. The nineteen-year-old wanted action. _Soon, young one. Soon. _Now wasn't the time for the Jedi to get involved. There was no way Darth Sidious would let that child receive his full Jedi training. _That child is no end of trouble._

"Master," the young apprentice said, drawing Sidious back to the present.

"Yes?"

"We have found traces to the mother. Where is the child, though?"

"Patience. We must have patience, young one. The mother is our link to him. Without her, the Jedi will have no difficulty hiding him from us."

"Wouldn't they have worked that out by now, Master?"

"They are fools, young one. Their aim is to preserve life. We are here to break that aim," Darth Sidious replied, his eyes gleaming. _The chosen one, the boy may be. He could be the death of me._

* * *

They had gone along, unhindered. They were careful not to ask too many questions, to draw too much attention to themselves. Johannes had discarded his Jedi robes for something much simpler, and Mace hadn't returned to wearing his Jedi robes.

Nothing could hide their lightsabers other than their cloaks. Johannes knew something was up even before his master did. His silver blade was activated. Before anyone could stop him, Johannes had turned and blocked blaster fire that was directed at both him and his master.

"Run, Master. There is nothing more we can learn here. They want her." Johannes needed to say nothing more. Mace Windu disappeared into the crowd gathering around his apprentice.

_How am I getting out of here? I am trained to protect, not kill. _

Mace knew Johannes was cornered. He needed to do something to help his apprentice. He managed to conceal himself in a dark alleyway. Looking up, he estimated the roofs of the two building to be four metres up. _Obviously not a Hutt's quarters. _His eyes darted over his shoulder. Nobody was paying any attention to him. Using the Force, he jumped.

Johannes retracted his lightsaber and pushed the hilt up his sleeve. The crowd pushed in closer around him, grabbing at his shirt. Cries of "Jedi!" were echoed around the assembly. He needed to get out of the line of fire. _But how? _He noted an opening in the crowd and pushed through it. _Think, Johannes. They're after you. But why? _"Jedi! Jedi!" the crowd screamed his answer. _Why are we so hated? _the seventeen-year-old asked himself as he fought his way out of the crowd.

Mace was atop the third building he had leapt onto. He pulled the hood over his face, drawing his lightsaber. Scanning the crowd below him, his dark eyes spotted, to his horror, Shmi amongst them. Further searching the crowd, he spotted the Mon Calamari forcing his way to the edge of the crowd. He created an image in his mind—that of a peaceful market place—and sent it over the crowd.

Johannes found the crowd around him thin out. _Master?_

_Yes?_

_That was you?_

_Yes. Find Shmi. She's in the crowd._

Johannes looked around and spotted her making her way to him. He smiled. And the unexpected happened. Johannes closed his eyes, reliving the same moments that happened a few seconds before. But his lightsaber didn't jump at his command. His dark eyes flashed open. _What? _He saw Shmi stumble toward him. Blaster fire rang through the air. _What's happening? _He felt no burns; no indent of death. Shmi was tumbling, falling. "No!" he screamed as the realisation hit him.

Mace saw what had happened and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel pain, overwhelming pain. Tears stung the backs of his eyes. _There was nothing you could have done, _he scolded himself. He saw her collapse into the dirt. His apprentice ran to her unmoving body. He was at a loss. He turned. Gleaming yellow eyes held his gaze. Mace stepped back, feeling the edge of the building with his heels. This creature, whatever it was, was not going to stop him from escaping.

The creature's hand landed softly on its lightsaber, its striped face grinning wickedly. Mace had a set expression on his face. Nobody was defeating him this easily, but this was no a time to confront this monster. He jumped backwards, somersaulting to land upright at the base of the building. Looking up at the creature glaring down at him, Mace turned sharply.

"Johannes!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint. Johannes turned at his master's call, seeing Mace sprint off. He took one look down at the body of the woman, and turned back to his master's fleeing form _Surely he doesn't mean to leave her here?_

A red blade caught his attention. A double red blade. The Mon Calamari blinked twice as the Iridonian jumped from the rooftop and moved toward him. He needed no second urging.

"What was that?" Johannes asked, panting.

"We're not sticking around to find out," Mace replied, lifting off.

"Where are we going?"

"Coruscant."


	5. Chapter 4

The twelve council members sat in silence. Johannes stood in the middle of the room.

"See, did you, this creature?"

"It was an Iridonian, Master. His lightsaber was unusual. A double red blade."

"Master Windu, who is this creature?"

"It is a mystery to me, Master Mundi. He may be the one the slavers call 'Darth Sidious.' "

"Find out, you will, who this Darth Sidious is."

"Yes, Master."

Mace held his lightsaber erect. Johannes stood ten feet from him, his lightsaber held down, unlit. He attacked. Johannes blocked the blow, pushing Mace off. Mace swung again.

They duelled for ten minutes. Mace shut his blade down.

"Very good, Johannes. You surprised me a few times."

Johannes nodded. He smiled at his master. "Thank you, Master."

"You still have some skills to learn, Padawan."

"There is always room to learn." Mace smiled a sad smile. His mind wandered to Shmi. A tear fell from his eyes. "Master, there was nothing we could have done."

"I know."

* * *

The young Iridonian glared as the ship lifted off. The mother was dead now. He had failed to capture her. His master will be disappointed. That child needed to die.

He turned, his yellow eyes gleaming. He had no doubt the dark human was a Jedi.

* * *

Darth Sidious stood, watching. He knew that the child's mother was gone. There had to be some other way. That child was vital. And he was causing an enormous amount of trouble.

_He is strong. And if he will not turn, he will die._

His apprentice had arrived back and now stood beside him. Life was full of complications, too many complications.

* * *

Mace was watching his apprentice practice when he was called to one of the Jedi meeting rooms. "Johannes, keep practicing. I'll be back within twenty minutes," Mace called up to him.

"Yes, Master."

Mace moved off. Master Yoda met him in the room. "Master Yoda," Mace greeted. He entered the room, and to his surprise, Shmi greeted him.

"Master Windu?"

"Yes?" he asked in return, a little confused.

"You think I'm Shmi, don't you?

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Sit, Master Windu, and let her explain."

Mace sat opposite Shmi and she began. "My name's Seri. Shmi and I were twins. We grew up together, played together and did all things children get into together. We were the best of friends, even after Dad died. We shared things, no matter what.

"When I found out that my sister was pregnant, I was disappointed in her. I was shocked to find that her fiancée had kicked her onto the streets, but there was nothing I could do to help her. I knew then that there was something special about my sister's pregnancy.

"I waited six months to hear word from her, but none came. I got more and more down hearted. I felt my sister wouldn't survive the birth or would die several weeks later from an unknown cause. Two weeks passed with tears in my eyes. It was then that I got word. Shmi had delivered a healthy boy. She had named him Anakin, after our grandfather.

"The news that had shocked me more was her death. As we had formed a special relationship as children, I could feel her pain from here. I know why he is being chased and I want to help as much as I can."

Mace felt tears slip down his cheeks unhindered. "You have helped a lot, already, Seri." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why is Anakin being chased?"

* * *

Mace sat slumped aboard his Jedi Ship. It had been several weeks since Seri had come and spoken to him. They had found no traces of the Iridonian they had encountered on Nal Hutta.

Johannes shifted around in the back of the ship. Mace glued his eyes on the sensor board. No unknown 'friendlies' in sight. He sighed. Nothing can be gained by sitting in idle. Beginning to get up, he suddenly stopped as an unknown, a small hyper-jump from their current location, hailed the ship.

Mace sat back down at the controls. "_Exceeder_, this is JO-925. Go ahead."

"Mayday, Mayday! We are under attack. Need…quick." The connection began to break.

"Where are you, _Exceeder_? Repeat, where are you?"

Mace and Johannes found the ship minutes later with its homing device being activated.

"Johannes, we're going to be required for action."

"Yes, Master," Johannes replied, walking into the cockpit. "Are we boarding?"

"Yeah." Mace handled the docking with ease. The _Exceeder_ allowed the Jedi ship to dock with it. Mace turned and looked at Johannes in the eye.

Johannes got up and made his way to the ship's ramp. Mace followed him. Johannes stiffened as the Force swirled restlessly around him.

"Something's not right here, Master. I feel something elusive."

Mace nodded. "I've felt it growing for some time. Split up. Meet back here in twenty minutes."

"That won't be long enough, Master."

"I know. It will be quicker to search the ship separately. I don't like this. I have a feeling…" Mace trailed, looking up around the docking bay.

"Yes Master."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master."

* * *

Johannes felt the Force around him intensify. He turned, hoping to see his master. But his eyes met glaring yellow eyes.

Johannes stood stone still. The Iridonian drew his lightsaber. The Mon Calamari didn't flinch. Double red blades emerged from either end of the hilt. Maul swung at Johannes' head. Johannes was too quick for him as he cleared his opponent's head.

His silver blade hummed on. Their blades engaged.

* * *

Mace felt a disturbance in the Force. He reached out to his apprentice and felt a dark presence swarm his senses. _The Iridonian, _he thought to himself. He pulled his comlink out. "Johannes?"

No reply. Mace broke into a sprint in the direction of his padawan's Force signature.

* * *

Maul snarled, his painted face forming into an evil grin. Johannes stepped back, holding his silver blade erect.

"You can't win," Maul spat into the Mon Calamari's face.

Johannes didn't reply. There was something about this Iridonian that he couldn't figure out. Maul threw himself at Johannes, moving with incredible speed. Johannes broke into a rhythm of defence.

A purple blade joined in with the fury of silver and red. Johannes smiled into the eyes of his master.

Working together, Johannes and Mace drove Maul back. Maul knew he could not win. Driving the seventeen-year-old backward so he lost balance, Maul loosened a heavy object so it would land on top of the wounded Jedi padawan. Mace disengaged his blade from Maul's and, using the Force, stopped the falling object.

Maul ran.

Mace knelt beside Johannes. "Are you alright?"

Johannes looked down at the lightsaber wound in his left arm. "I'll be fine." Neither of them spoke of their attacker. Both knowing what awaited them on Duro, Johannes suggested they return to Coruscant.

Mace agreed and helped Johannes back to their ship. There was nothing more they could do on this ship—­it was abandoned, set as a trap.

* * *

Master Yaddle met them returning to their quarters in the Jedi Temple. "Successful, was it?"

"Not as successful as we would have liked. Nobody knows a thing about this Sidious or the young Iridonian."

"Encountered this creature, did you?"

"Yes, Master," Mace replied. He turned to his apprentice. "Go to the healers. Have that wound cheeked out."

"Yes, Master Windu," Johannes agreed readily. He made his way off in the direction of the Jedi Medical Faculty.

"Wounded, was he?" Yaddle asked.

"Yes. This Iridonian is well trained in the Jedi Arts. No doubt, he could be a Sith."

"The Sith, Master Windu, have been extinct for a millennia. Impossible for them to return without us knowing it."

Tapping came from behind them. Mace turned and smiled as Yoda joined them. "Unlikely, but not impossible," Yoda said. "Find your attacker, Master Windu."

"Yes Master." The three of them turned and headed toward Mace's quarters. "Do you really think this Iridonian is a Sith, Master Yoda?"

"Unsure, I am," Yoda replied. "Rest, you must."

Mace ran his hand over his eyes. He nodded. Pushing open the door to his simple dwellings, Yoda and Yaddle left Mace to rest.

Johannes appeared several minutes later.

"Are you alright?"

"It's painful, but I'll live. Get some rest, Master."

"You too, Johannes."

* * *

Johannes pulled the bandage off a few days later. Mace looked on. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's getting itchy."

Mace walked up to Johannes and helped remove the bandage. His lean fingers ran along the now ugly wound. "It's better than it was."

Johannes reached up and covered the wound. "It still hurts."

"Expect that, Johannes."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get that dressed." Johannes smiled. "Run along."

* * *

Johannes approached the centre-point on Duro's orbital city, Bburu. He looked over to Mace. They both got the same feeling of urgency. They knew they were coming close to discovering who Darth Sidious was.

Johannes felt like they were being followed. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw nothing.

"Johannes!" Mace yelled, drawing Johannes' attention to him. His purple lightsaber hummed, hovering feet above the ground. Johannes found his lightsaber already in hand as he ran to aid his master.

The horned crown glistened as Maul removed his cloak. Drawing his lightsaber, Maul ignited its double blades. His eyes gleamed, the scared face curling into a snarl.

Johannes leapt; silver blade clashing with his opponent's red blade.

Mace attacked simultaneously with Johannes. The Iridonian had learnt to control his power. Mace was surprised the Iridonian could force him reeling away.

Johannes continued to attack Maul. He was stronger in the Force than Mace, but he knew he was more uncontrolled. Not even thinking of where he was, Johannes moved with the flow of the Force.

Mace staggered to his feet from where he had fallen. Calling his lightsaber to him, he thumbed it on. Running to where Johannes and the Sith were, he again entered the fury of blades crossing.

Johannes knew they were wearing their opponent down. But that didn't count for how tired he felt his master getting.

Maul stepped backwards. Johannes disengaged his blade from the red one. His eyes turned to regard Mace. Mace was panting hard, his forehead cut and bleeding, coagulating down his face. His dark eyes locked with Johannes.

He never saw it coming. "NO!" the scream echoed around the city. "Bastard!"


	6. Epilouge

Seri approached him as he sat alone. His eyes lay on the child found on Yavin IV.

"Who is the child?" she asked softly, trying not to startle the Jedi. _Like I could startle a Jedi._

"His name's Anakin," the Jedi replied, his voice cracking. Tears fell down his cheeks unhindered.

"So this is Shmi's son. He's beautiful."

He turned to her with a slight smile on his face. "First, it was Echuu. Now this…"

"Who's Echuu?"

"My first apprentice… Now…" he couldn't continue.

"Now what?"

"I've lost the two boys that meant a whole lot to me. Johannes shouldn't have died. It should have been me."

Seri reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Mace, you did all you could to save him. You have to realise that when children reach a certain age, they'd like to be independent. It comes all too soon when we have to let them go."

"I know." Mace bowed his head and wept. Seri sat beside him and offered silent comfort. Annona came over and sat on the opposite side of Mace. He looked up at the Jedi Master beside him.

The Twi'lek looked deep into the sad eyes of Mace Windu. "Mace, don't be hard on yourself. Johannes had his destiny. You have yours. Johannes knew, even before any of us did, that it was the Sith you encountered on Nal Hutta."

Mace nodded. To his surprise, his childhood friend reached out and hugged him. His eyes fell on the child once again. They had found the truth behind the Sith. He had been right in thinking Darth Sidious was a Sith.

Bright blue eyes stared at him. Mace knew, in that instanced, that the child was the one who would bring balance to the Force.


End file.
